Come On And Sing Along
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Émile is out running errands and whatnot. He goes to a supermarket first and soon encounters Charlie. What happens now?


**Note: **I thought Émile should have a story too.**  
**

* * *

**Come On and Sing Along**

It is a nice and sunny day in Paris, France. Everybody is up and about, doing their own thing and taking care of stuff. People went to work, took their children to school, went shopping, and whatnot. Like was said before, they are all doing their own thing.

Émile is one of the people who are doing some shopping and running a few errands.

"Well, today is such a nice day to do so." He commented, entering a supermarket of some sort.

Once in, he headed to the vegetables. He is planning on making something delicious tonight for himself, so he picked out some eggplants, onions, lettuce, bell peppers, carrots, cabbage, tomatoes, potatoes, and some spinach.

Then he started making his way to a different aisle, picking up some bread, oil, and pancake batter.

He went to go grab some cinnamon, but found that it wasn't in its usual location. He started searching around for it, becoming increasingly frustrated that he could not find it.

Finally, he spotted a woman with short, boyish looking hair. She is dressed in a long sleeved dark blue dress and brown boots. There is a frown present on her face and she seems to be searching for something as well.

Émile decides to approach her, to kindly ask her if she knew where the cinnamon was moved to.

"Excuse me," He began talking to her. "Do you know where the cinnamon is?" He asked politely, fixing his blue framed glasses.

The lady turned and looked at him, the frown on her face deepening greatly, making her look really tough and aggravated.

"What?" She snapped.

Émile, shocked by her rude behavior, repeated his query, "I was wondering if you knew where the cinnamon is?"

"That's something I'd like to know too," She mutters. "No, I don't know where it is. It's usually right here, but now I'm having trouble looking for it. I don't want to ask anybody for help, because I don't need it."

Émile gave her a strange look. "Um…alright then. Thank you for answering my question," He tells her. "Unlike you, _I'm_ going to ask somebody for help." He stated before walking off, leaving the lady behind.

He easily found a store person and asked where the cinnamon was located. They directed him to the location and he thanked the person greatly, adding a tiny bottle of cinnamon to his basket. He grabbed another bottle for the rude woman from before.

Émile went back to where she was and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to whip around, a look of irritation in her eyes.

"What?" She snapped yet again.

Émile calmly held out the cinnamon for her. "Here you go. I thought I should grab one for you."

"I said I didn't need any help." She took it anyway.

Émile gave her a polite smile. "Well, it's the polite thing to do," He reminds her. "I'm Émile by the way, thought I should introduce myself."

"Charlie."

"Charlie?" Émile stared at her curiously, tilting his head to the side. "Is that short for your actual name?"

"Nope," The woman, Charlie, fibbed. "It's just Charlie."

_Wow, her parents must've wanted a boy. Of course, there's the possibility that they might've just liked the name. Still, I think it suits her._ He contemplated, staring at Charlie with his eyes.

"It's rude to stare."

Émile snapped out of it and his eyes widened. "O-Oh! Sorry about that. That was rude of me."

"Which is what I just said."

"Right…" He mumbled, fixing his glasses once again. "It was nice meeting you, Charlie, but I have to get going. I have a dozen more errands to run before getting home."

"A little too much information there."

"Uh…right. Sorry about that." Émile wondered why he was telling her about his errands anyway. He shrugged and left, giving her a goodbye wave.

He paid for his things and then left the store with one bag, all of the stuff he had purchased inside.

He started making his way towards a hardware store. Once there, he began looking for some nails, a hammer, paint, and paintbrushes. He found everything except the nails.

Unfortunately, the nails weren't in their usual location, just like the cinnamon at the supermarket.

He was about to ask someone where it was, but was shocked to see Charlie standing a few feet away from him, looking for something, much like how she was looking for the cinnamon back at the supermarket.

Émile slowly approached her. "Hello, Charlie."

Charlie turned her head to look at him, frowning. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Émile retorted, gazing at her curiously behind his glasses.

"Are you following me?"

Émile's eyes widened. "Of course not! This is just some unfathomable, crazy coincidence!"

Charlie sniffed and turned away from him, continuing her search for the item that is unknown to Émile.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"Nails."

"So am I…"

Charlie looked at him strangely, her eyes narrowing. "What a…_coincidence_!"

"I'm telling the truth."

"I believe you."

"Good. Now I'm going to ask someone if they know where they have been moved to." He turned and walked away, easily finding someone to help him out. They showed him where the nails were and he grabbed two boxes of them, making his way back to Charlie.

When he reached her, he handed her one of the boxes of nails. "Here you go. I got one for you too."

Charlie took it, frowning. "Don't expect my thanks…"

"Uh…okay…" Émile guessed she was wary of him because they happened to meet in another place, looking for the same thing.

Charlie then turned and wended off, leaving him behind.

Émile let out a heavy sigh.

He paid for all of his stuff and started making his way towards a café for lunch. It _is_ lunchtime after all. It was on his list of what to do today too. Besides, he never passed up the time to eat lunch.

So he got his seat in the café and began looking over his menu. There is a small stage in the café and people were playing music and singing on there.

Émile was about to put his menu down, but something caught his eye. He turned and looked to his right, seeing someone he didn't expect to see.

Charlie was over at another table, gazing at her menu, bags next to her feet and a frown adorning her features.

"How is this possible…?" Émile wondered out loud.

Suddenly, Charlie removed her gaze from her menu, putting it on Émile. Her eyes instantly narrowed and she looked very wary.

He swallowed hard and gave her a weak wave.

She did not return it.

Émile sighed deeply and looked away from her, setting his menu down and shaking his head.

A few minutes later, the waiter had come and took his order, leaving to go do what waiters did.

Now Émile was just waiting for his lunch to arrive. He glanced back over at Charlie and saw that she was just watching the people sing and play instruments on the small stage, her lips moving, obviously singing along.

He was shocked yet again.

He didn't know someone like her enjoyed singing.

Émile looked away from her and brought his eyes to the stage.

Suddenly, he found himself singing along too.


End file.
